Scars
[[Datei:Tales v2 06 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #6]]Scars ("Narben") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' November 2004 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #6 *'Plot:' Steve Murphy *'Script': Dean Clarrain (Steve Murphy) *'Zeichnungen:' Chris Allen *'Text': Eric Talbot *'Einleitung': Dan Berger Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': Bad Moon Rising, Part 4 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Hell's Blacktop" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|280px|Konflikt der PrinzipienCha Ocho **Kate Ocho *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michelangelo *Splinter *Foot Clan **Karai **Shredder (erwähnt) *Lawrence McKinney Einleitung thumb|240px|Die EinleitungCha Ocho: Ja, ich habe von der Frucht vom verbotenen Baum des Wissens gekostet... ...und ich rede hier nicht von einem schmackhaften Apfel. Ich rede vom Wissen über sich selbst. Ich rede vom Wegschälen der Fassade, vom Schnitt durch den ganzen Mist... ...vom Graben in den Kern des Lebens hinein... ...bis man auf die raue, hässliche Wahrheit stößt. Hast du schon mal von dieser bitteren Frucht gegessen? Nicht? Dann bist du ein Narr. Also dann, Narr, hör zu und... Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|left|250px|Die Begegnung mit LeonardoDie Geschichte setzt ein im Jahr 1984. Cha Ocho, 9 Jahre alt, wird eines Abends von seiner Mutter von einem Selbstverteidigungskurs in New Yorks Chinatown abgeholt. In seinem Übermut läuft Cha in eine enge Gasse hinein; als seine Mutter ihn zurückholen will, sehen die beiden sich prompt von vier mit Messern bewaffneten Straßenschlägern umringt. Ehe die Räuber sich bei Chas Mutter "bedienen" können, taucht plötzlich eine humanoide Schildkröte - Leonardo - wie aus dem Nichts auf und schlägt alle vier Punks im Handumdrehen nieder. Cha erklärt seinem Retter begeistert, dass er genauso wie er sein will. Leonardo, der mit dem Schatten verschmilzt, erklärt dem Jungen ernst, dass er das nicht sein will, doch Chas Entschluss steht fest. thumb|250px|Das Ende des Lebensglücks1998. Cha Ocho, jetzt 23 Jahre alt und Polizist im New York Police Department, hat gerade Kate, die Liebe seines Lebens, geehelicht. Eines Tages kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit treffen sich die glücklichen jungen Eheleute auf dem Bahnsteig der Times Square U-Bahnstation, als sie bemerken, wie ein Gauner von zwei Bahnpolizisten verfolgt wird. Um seine Verfolger aufzuhalten, gibt der Gauer einen Pistolenschuss über seine Schulter ab, doch ungezielt wie der Schuss ist, trifft er dennoch ein Ziel: Kate. Sie fällt von der Plattform und direkt vor eine eintreffende U-Bahn, die sie überrollt. Die Bahnpolizisten brechen auf der Stelle die Verfolgung ab und holen Hilfe, doch für Kate kann nichts mehr getan werden. thumb|180px|left|Chas EntschlussEin Jahr später muss sich Cha von seinem Captain eine Nachricht anhören, die seine Wut erregt: Da man keine verwertbaren Spuren und keine Verdächtigen hatte ermitteln können, soll der Todesfall seiner Frau als unaufgeklärt zu den Akten gelegt werden. Cha verlangt, persönlich auf den Fall angesetzt zu werden, doch der Captain lehnt dies ab, da Cha "emotionell zu sehr darin verstrickt ist". Auf diese Erklärung zieht Cha die Konsequenzen und quittiert mit sofortiger Wirkung den Polizeidienst. thumb|250px|Chas Initiierung in den Foot ClanIm Jahr 2000, in einem Trainingscenter des Foot Clans in Brooklyn. Cha hat sich dem Clan angeschlossen, und seine Kampfkünste und seine Enschlossenheit haben ihn schnell durch die Aufnahmepürfung gebracht. So wird er am Ende von Karai selbst als Genin vereidigt, und dies gibt ihm nun das Intrument in die Hand, welches er braucht, um Rache für Kate üben zu können. thumb|left|250px|Ein Wiedersehen und eine ÜbereinkunftDas Jahr 2001. Im Schutze der Nacht dringt Cha in sein altes Revier ein und stiehlt die Akte über Kates Todesfall aus dem Archiv; doch als er auf dem Dach ankommt, wird er bereits von Leonardo erwartet. Cha gibt sich seinem Retter aus seiner Kindheit zu erkennen und erklärt ihm wahrheitsgetreu, was ihn hierhegetrieben hat. Im Heim der Turtles studieren Cha, Leonardo und Splinter die Papiere und stoßen dabei auf einen Verdächtigen, der seit dem Tattag spurlos verschwunden ist: Lawrence McKinney, Straßenräuber und Drogendealer. Die Turtles, im Speziellel Leonardo, sagen Cha zwar ihre Unterstützung zu, doch Splinter richtet noch ein Mahnwort an Ocho, dass er sich bewusst sein sollte, welchen Pfad er auf der Suche nach dem Mörder verfolgen sollte. thumb|180px|Die Suche nach McKinneyIn der nächsten Nacht verfolgen Cha und Leonardo eine erste Spur zu einer Bar an den Docks, wo McKinney seine Drogengeschäfte getätigt hat. Sie treffen McKinney nicht an, doch von den Kunden der Bar können sie erfahren, dass McKinney seit geraumer Zeit sein Dasein als Stadtstreicher fristet, nachdem ihn "etwas" verändert hat. Cha ist sich nun sicher, dass es sich bei McKinney um Kates Mörder handelt, doch diese Starrköpfigkeit und die Brutalität, mit der Cha seine Befragung durchgeführt hat, finden ganz und gar nicht Leonardos Zustimmung, auch wenn Cha ihm versichert, dass er seine Drohungen niemals ausgeführt hätte. thumb|250px|left|Das Auffinden des MördersDie beiden setzen ihre Suche in den üblichen Quartieren fort, in denen die Obdachlosen von New York ihre Nächte verbringen, und so stoßen sie letztendlich auf die St. Thomas Church... die Kirche, in der Cha damals Kate geheiratet hat. Auf den Stufen vor dem Portal finden sie ihren Verdächtigen, und als Cha sich identifiziert, gibt McKinney voller Angst seine Tat zu. Cha will daraufhin blutige Rache an McKinney nehmen, doch Leonardo hält ihn davon ab und versucht Cha zu überreden, ihn den Behörden auszuliefern; daraufhin bricht ein Streit unter ihnen darüber aus, welche Rolle wahre Ehre bei einer Blutrache spielt. thumb|180px|Chas RacheWährend die beiden sich streiten, versucht McKinney sich ins Innere der Kirche zu verdrücken, doch Cha, trunken vor Rachsucht, verfolgt ihn und stellt ihn vor dem Altar. McKinney fleht um sein Leben und behauptet verzweifelt, dass ihm sein Gewissen seit jenem Tag immerfort verfolgt hat; doch Cha kennt keine Gnade und richtet McKinney hin. Entsetzt, aber vor allem wütend fragt Leonardo, ob er weiß, was er da getan hat; doch Cha kann mit dem Tod seiner Frau und mit den eigenen Rachefeldzügen der Turtles gegen den Shredder in diesem Punkt ein paar gefestigte Gegenargumente aufbringen.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 und "Return of New York, Book Three" thumb|left|250px|Leonardos LektionNichtsdestotrotz hält Leonardo an seinen Prinzipien der Ehre fest und macht Cha Vorwürfe, dass dessen Rachsucht ihn zu einem blindwütigen Vigilanten gemacht hat, der nur noch Verbitterung und Hass in seinem Herzen kennt. Um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, legt der Turtle seine Katanas ab, nimmt stattdessen McKinneys Taschenmesser in die Hand und fordert Cha zum Zweikampf heraus. Cha gibt sein Bestes, doch Leonardos Geschick im Ninjutsu sind den seinen überlegen. Schließlich kann Leonardo Chas Katana mit dem Messer zerbrechen, und er zieht seinem sprachlosen Gegner die Spitze seiner Waffe quer übers Gesicht - eine Narbe als Zeichen der Schande - bevor er mit dem Schatten verschmilzt und verschwindet. thumb|250px|Wer verdient das größere Mitleid?Einige Zeit später. Cha hat seinen Zorn des Augenblicks über Leonardo abgelegt, doch fühlt er immer noch keine Reue wegen McKinneys Tod; stattdessen bemitleidet er Leonardo für sein Leben im Verborgenen und sein eigenes blindes Festhalten an Regeln und Richtlinien, die ihm die wahre Freunde am Leben nehmen. Mit diesen Gedanken sucht Cha das Grab seiner Frau auf, schält sich mit McKinneys Messer einen Apfel und beginnt Kate von den neuesten Ereignissen in seinem Leben zu erzählen... Trivia *Cha Ocho erscheint in der Mirage-Kontinuität in den Ausgaben ''TMNT'' Vol.4 #6 und #7 wieder. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 4'' (IDW; 2014) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Chris Allan